A Little Help
by Trini08
Summary: Set postSWAK but antiTwilight. Tony's sister helps him recover from the plague, but thats not all she helps him with. TATE
1. Prologue

After Tony was released from the hospital, following his brush with the plague and death, he decided it was best if he had some help at home. His first choice had obviously been Kate, but he'd never admit it to her and he doubted that after being quarantined together that she would want to spend any more time with him. So he went with the next person on his list, his "baby" sister, Amy. She was only 19 but she was also attending college nearby and could come by often to check on him. He also wanted to spend some more time with her, since he moved out when she was only 6 and only saw her on holidays after that. Almost dying had made him regret not getting to know her enough. Everyday after her classes, which she moved around after he got sick, she would go over to his apartment and spend a few hours with him. They watched TV and talked, he helped her with her homework, or what he understood of it. After a few weeks he decided that he was well enough to go back to work, but she didn't stop visiting. She enjoyed the time they spent together. So now instead of going to his apartment, she'd visit him at the office.

* * *

Please R&R.

I have no clue how to get from here to the other chapter i wrote, but i'll get there somehow.


	2. Lunch Break

After Tony went back to work he spent his lunch breaks with Amy. She would pick him up at the office, they'd go have lunch at some little café or restaurant or they'd go to the cafeteria at her college, then she'd drive him back. He really enjoyed their lunches together, even when he had to eat college food. That was the one thing he didn't like about college. A few weeks after he started having lunch with his sister he got back to work at the same time Kate did. Tony hadn't introduced Amy to anyone in the office since she was busy with classes and could only fit in having lunch with him before she had to be back for another class.

"Hey Tony, don't you think that girl is a little young for you. She looks like she's barely 18!" Kate yelled to him as he walked away from his sister's car.

"For your information Kate, I'm not dating her. That would be wrong on so many levels." He said walking up closer to her.

"Why, is she under 18?" She laughed.

"No, she's my sister." This response stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait, you have a sister? Since when? I thought you didn't have any siblings." She ran to catch up to him.

"No, I just never grew up with siblings; I went away to college when she was four."

"Who else knows you have a sister?"

"No one and it's really no ones business. She goes to college around here and she helped take care of me after I was released from the hospital."

"Wow. I never pegged you to be the one who had a secret sibling." They stood in the elevator for a while not talking, he had hoped that no one would ever find out because he knew that he would never live down the fact that he had a sister.

"Don't tell anyone ok. The last thing I want is to be bugged by more people about my mysterious sister."

"Oh c'mon Tony, it's not that bad. I just don't see why you never brought her here to meet everyone."

"Never brought who here?" They heard McGee behind them "Does Tony have a new girlfriend?"

"Shut up Probie!" He turned around and glared at him.

"No, he has a sister." Kate said blatantly.

"KATE!"

"Sorry Tony, it slipped." She laughed.

"Wow, a sister. How old is she?"

"She too young for you Probie. Now drop it, I don't wanna talk about her!"

"She's 18, and cute too." Kate loved torturing him like this.

"19" He yelled, "My sister is 19; she's a sophomore in college and a biology major. That blonde hair you saw was fake, she dyes it. Let's see, what else can I tell you about her? Well not much because I never really got to know her! I hate myself enough for not being there, I don't need to be bugged about her here too." He pounded his fist on the desk, hehad had it with them asking questions about her.

"Sorry Tony." They both said.

Just then Gibbs walked in.

"Why are you people just sitting around, get back to work, we need to find this guy before he kills someone else." They all immediately got started working on the case again.


	3. Introductions

"Tony, wait up, look I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Kate yelled after Tony as he walked off to his car after work that day. She felt bad for telling McGee about his sister.

He just stood there looking at her with no feeling in his eyes. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting into his car.

Before he closed the door she said that she wanted to meet this mysterious sister of his. He told her that she was going to meet him for lunch at noon, after her last class. "You're welcome to come with me if you want, Kate." the usual playfulness returning to his voice.

"Great, ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked to her car.

That night Tony called his sister to tell her that he was bringing Kate with him to lunch the next day. She was excited to meet someone Tony worked with.

"How come I've never met any of them before?" She asked him.

"I didn't want to mix my personal life with my work life, I've done that and it didn't turn out so good." was the only response Tony could think of.

"So, this is Kate you're bringing. Wait, isn't she the one you like? Is this supposed to be a date, am I interrupting something?" She joked with him.

"No, it's not a date." He said, purposely not answering the first question. "We're not supposed to date coworkers."

The next day Kate and Tony drove to Amy's college to have lunch. They picked Amy up at her dorm because she had to change out of her lab clothes.

"Kate, this is my baby sister Amy. Amy this is Kate." Deep down inside Tony wanted to add "my girlfriend" to that, but he knew it would never happen.

"Its nice to finally meet someone my brother works with. He's told me so much about you and everyone else."

"Really?" Kate was shocked, and a bit upset, that Tony told his sister about them but never told them about his sister.

"Yeah, work was pretty much all we talked about when I visited. He couldn't wait to go back." She remembered all that Tony had told her about Kate, he was in love but Amy knew he would never admit it.

All through lunch they shared stories, Tony and Amy told stories from their pasts and Kate and Tony shared stories from work. Both Amy and Kate enjoyed hearing stories about Tony that they didn't know. Tony, surprisingly, didn't mind sharing all the stories. After that lunch Tony invited his sister to visit him at work whenever they could both find time. Kate and Amy became good friends after a few months and Amy met Abby, McGee and Gibbs when she came to visit Tony at the office. She was closest with Kate and Abby, who was closest to her age and Amy shared her interest in forensic lab work.


	4. Girls Night Out

Tony had gotten used to seeing Kate all dressed up, Abby too, since they often had a girls night out. Tonight was going to be another one of those nights. He saw Kate first and she looked beautiful, as usual. What he saw next made him almost drop dead. It was his sister! She was all dressed up too.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on here? She's not going with you!" Tony gaped at his sister, then at Kate, and back to his sister.

"Tony, calm down, she's almost 20, she can come with me and Abby if she wants. She's not going to drink so calm down." Kate said as she ruffled through the papers on her desk to find her keys. "Here they are, ok, lets go."

"Wait! No! I'm not letting her go out looking like that!" Tony yelled across the room, stopping Kate and Amy in their tracks. Amy swung around and yelled back at him.

"Tony, you're not dad, you can't tell me what to do!"

"She'll be fine; me and Abby won't let her out of our sights." Kate reassured him.

Tony looked Kate in the eyes; she definitely meant what she said. Over the last few months Kate and Amy had become good friends, she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Ok, tell me what club you guys are going to, and I'll meet you there."

"Tony, no, I don't need a chaperone!" Amy whined.

"That's my offer, take it or leave it. Either I go with you, or you don't." Amy knew Tony was serious. She looked over at Kate. Kate just sighed.

"We're going to the Blue Starfish." She hoped he wouldn't remember them doing a sting there a few months ago, and he didn't. She gave him directions to the club.

"Ok, I'll be there in a half hour." He got his keys and walked to the elevator with them. "Stay out of trouble til I get the, ok?"

Amy just sighed. "You treat me like such a child Tony."

"To me, you still are a child." He walked to his car and drove off to go back to his apartment to change.

Exactly a half hour later he met them in the club. He saw Amy immediately; luckily she was dancing with Kate and Abby. His attention wasn't on his sister after he noticed Kate. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; she looked so sexy dancing there. _Snap out of it Tony,_ he thought_, she doesn't want you and she never will._ Just then Kate saw him and waved for him to come over.

"I need some water" Amy said just as Tony got over to them, she motioned for Abby to follow her.

"Oh, me too" Abby said walking off with Amy.

"Ok, so I guess that just leaves us." Tony said nervously "Kate, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Tony. You look pretty good yourself." _C'mon Kate, just say it, tell him how you feel and you can get this all over with_, she thought.

After a few awkward moments of standing there they decided to go find Amy and Abby.

"I trust her less with Abby than I do alone." Tony said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, same here, who knows what kind of trouble she can get your sister into."

Amy and Abby had gotten water from the bar and had sat down at one of the booths near the dance floor. They watched Tony and Kate just stand there on the dance floor.

"Are they always like this?" Amy asked.

"What, blowing perfectly good chances to tell each other their feelings, wasting anytime they have together outside the office? Yes, they are always like that." Abby replied, frustrated at them.

"You'd figure after he almost died that they would cut to the chase and kiss each other." Amy laughed.

They looked up and saw Kate and Tony walking towards them.

"Hello, having fun out there?" Amy asked, barely holding back laughter.

She looked at Abby, who started laughing too.

Kate and Tony looked at each other completely confused. What was so funny?

"Um, ok, are you sure there's nothing in that water." Tony said, grabbing a bottle and taking a sip.

"Hey, that's mine, go get your own." Amy grabbed it back from him. "And anyway, this is not what I'm like when I'm drunk."

"Ok, I don't wanna know about it." He said.

"Tony, unlike you don't go around work all day talking about what you did with your frat brothers and all your spring break trips. I'm sure you did your share of underage drinking." Kate said mockingly.

"I'm gonna go get a water, want one Kate?" Tony said as he got up, not wanting to be part of this conversation any more.

"Sure Tony thanks."

The three girls broke out in laughter after he walked away. _Score one for us_, thought Kate.

The three of them spent most of the night dancing while Tony sat at their booth and watched. He was thinking of Kate the whole time, how beautiful she looked on the dance floor and how sexy she looked when she danced.


	5. Finally

_i've added the last three chapters. I sorta wrote these backwards so they were all set to go. hope you like it._

* * *

Amy kept bugging Tony. She was persistent with her questions. Everyday she'd ask him _When are you gonna ask Kate out? _and_ Why haven't you asked Kate out yet?_ Everyday Tony would come up with a new excuse, most having to do with the fact he wasn't supposed to date coworkers.

"Tony, you break rules all the time, what's so different about this one? You love her don't you?" She asked finally, getting sick of his excuses.

"Yes I do love her, but I could get fired or she could get fired, and that wouldn't be good."

"Well, you can either mope about holding you feelings in or you can ask her out and risk it."

"Since when did you become an expert at relationships?"

"Since I had to take a psych class at college. And don't try to change the subject; this is about you and Kate, not me."

Tony knew she was right, he had to do something, but he didn't want to talk to his sister about it anymore, she was too hard to beat at an argument.

"Well, I have to get back to work, I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting up, kissing her on the forehead as she glared at him for quitting the argument.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She said, gathering her books and walking away.

Tony was sick of his sister bugging him, so he decided to finally ask Kate out. He spent the next three days trying to figure out something to say. Finally, he asked her out.

"Hey Kate, wait up!" he called as she got into the elevator at the end of the day. She held the elevator for him. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight."

"Um, why, what's going on?" She was skeptical about why he was asking her now. She didn't want to fall for some bet he had with his buddies or be one of Tony's one night stands.

"Nothing's going on; I just wanted to have dinner with you, to talk. We never really talked about what happened while we were stuck in isolation together."

"Ok, but don't try anything funny Dinozzo."

"Great, I know this awesome little café that's about 15 minutes away. Do you want me to drive you, or do what to meet there?"

"I'll meet you there; I need to get gas for my car anyway."

They both walked to their cars, which always seemed to be parked near each other.

"Follow me" Tony shouted to her.

When they got there, Kate was a little surprised that Tony would take here, it was very romantic. She didn't think Tony could be romantic, she thought that all he thought about was sex. They sat at a table and ordered their food before either one of them spoke.  
"So what exactly did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I dunno, it just seems like a lot happened and we never talked about it." He hadn't really wanted to talk; he wanted her, to be close to her, with out being at work.

"Yeah, a lot did happen, you almost died."

"You cried, I might have been near death at the time, but I remember that."

"Yes I did cry." She was trying not to blush, so she decided to turn the conversation on him. "But that look on your face when I told you that I had it too was priceless."

"Yeah, you lied to me." He laughed. He suddenly turned very serious. "Kate, I realized something that night. When I saw you run out of the isolation room in tears I could only think one thing. I just kept thinking that I was dying and I never told you the truth. I never told you that"

"Tony, don't say it, please. It'll only make life harder for us. It's against the rules, we can't." Kate was near crying again. She knew what he was going to say and she felt it too.

"Screw the rules Kate. I love you; I have since the first day we met."

"I love you too Tony, but we could loose our jobs."

"I don't care Kate, I don't. I love you and no one can make me stop, not even Gibbs and his stupid rule 12." He stood up, walked over to her and kissed her. She kissed him back; she had wanted this for so long.

When they broke the kiss they sat down again. Tony suddenly got up from his seat and went to the jukebox near the door. He chose a song, walked back over to Kate and asked her to dance as the music started playing. The café had a small dance floor, there were a few couples already dancing there and they joined them. Kate felt safe in Tony's arms; she rested her head on his shoulder. The kissed again as the song ended, and that night the tune and the words echoed in both their heads.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time_


	6. Wedding Day

Three months after their first kiss Tony proposed. Kate had gladly said yes. They both felt they didn't need much time dating since they had been so close for the last 2 years. Kate didn't want anything more than to spend the rest of her life with Tony. Gibbs had no choice but to get rid of Rule 12 because there was no way that he could replace either one of them and still have as good a team as he had with both of them. Kate and Tony wanted a small wedding; with only close friends and family, but the list grew as they each wanted to invite friends from college or high school that they had recently seen again. They planned the ceremony for April. Tony wanted to give Kate her dream wedding so he let her do most of the planning, adding only what he thought was important. She already had in mind what she wanted, so it wasn't that hard to plan. Everything was going to have some blue in it because her favorite color had been blue for as long as she could remember. The bridesmaids' dresses were going to be medium blue and the maid of honors dress was going to be dark blue. Kate had a hard time deciding who to choose to be her maid of honor; eventually she decided that both Abby and Amy should be the maids of honor. Tony's choice for best man was obvious, Gibbs.

The wedding was held in the church Kate attended regularly, the one she went to to pray after she was released from the hospital and Tony was still in critical condition after becoming infected with the plague. The pews were decorated with white and light blue flowers and ribbon. Tony commented later that it looked more like they were having a baby shower than a wedding.

Tony stood at the end of the aisle nervously waiting for Kate. He wore a tux with a light blue flower pinned to the jacket. Gibbs, McGee and Kate's brothers stood next to him, dressed similarly. Suddenly the music started, Tony's palms started to sweat. A couple of Kate's friends walked down the aisle first in the blue dresses Kate picked out. Next came Amy followed by Abby. They each held bouquets of all different shades of blue flowers. The music changed as Kate walked down the aisle, accompanied by her father. Kate's father hadn't like Tony at first, but he soon realized how much Tony loved Kate and accepted him. Her dress was beautiful, she was beautiful. Her bouquet was similar to her bridesmaids and maids of honor, only larger. Her father whispered something in her ear and gave her hand over to Tony. Kate handed her bouquet back to Abby and took both Tony's hands in hers. She smiled at him from beneath her veil.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Anthony Dinozzo and Caitlin Todd in holy matrimony." The priest started. All Tony could focus on was Kate and how beautiful she was. All Kate could focus on was Tony and how handsome he looked in a tux.

"Do you Caitlin Todd take Anthony Dinozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."

"Do you Anthony Dinozzo take Caitlin Todd to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Both Kate and Tony smiled. He lifted the veil off her face and kissed her. They broke the kiss and smiled looking into each others eyes.

At their reception they were greeted by their friends and family for the first time as husband and wife. Their first dance was the song that Tony had played at the restaurant on their first date.

"I can't believe we're finally married. I've waited for this day for so long." Tony whispered in Kate's ear as the danced.

"I know" She said smiling at him. "This is the happiest day of my life. I love you, Tony."

"I love you too Kate."

Before they knew it the song was over and everyone was clapping and tapping their glasses to get Kate and Tony to kiss. They had been doing this all night, and most of it was started by either Amy or Abby. Kate and Tony smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little, then they kissed.

That night, Kate and Tony had gotten a hotel room because they didn't leave for their honeymoon to Hawaii until the next day. Tony carried Kate over the threshold of the hotel room. She giggled as he pretended to drop her. All their luggage had been brought up for them already, and after Tony put Kate down she went over to one and got a bag out.

"I've got a surprise for you, Tony. I'll be out in a sec, no peaking." She said as she ran into the bathroom. Tony smiled; he had a pretty good idea what the surprise was. He sat down on the bed and took off his jacket and tie. He heard the bathroom door open and looked over and saw Kate in the sexiest piece of lingerie he had ever seen.

"Wow." He said, his mouth hanging open. That was all he could think to say. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Tony broke the kiss, looked into her eyes and smiled.

"This is the best wedding present a man could ever get." He said

"Tony, shut up and make love to me." Kate replied pulling him into another kiss.


	7. A New Surprise

Not more than six months after their wedding, Kate and Tony got the best news of their lives. They were going to be parents. They immediately started looking for houses, Tony's apartment might have been big enough for just them, but with a baby on the way they needed more room. They were just getting used to that piece of news when even more news came, better news. Kate was pregnant with twins. Tony had almost fainted when he saw both heartbeats on the ultrasound.

"Twins! Kate we're having twins!" Kate just laughed at how excited he was.

She was excited as well, but not for long. Her excitement was overshadowed by the constant morning sickness she felt, and by the time that passed she was uncomfortable because of her ever growing stomach. She had to start wearing maternity clothes sooner than she had hoped and she knew that she would probably spend her last month on bed rest. She wanted to have kids and she loved the thought of being pregnant, but actually being pregnant was a completely different thing.

Kate's last day at work before maternity leave was a Friday. She and Tony had one last doctor's appointment to go to Saturday and then she was going to be on bed rest until the babies were born. By this time, she welcomed spending all day in bed, and while Tony was at work Amy was going to come over to take care of Kate.

Kate shifted uneasily at her desk. Her back was killing her, as it had been for months, but today it was worse.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she got another sharp pain in her back.

"Kate, are you okay over there?" Gibbs asked from his desk. Tony and McGee were out following a lead on the newest case.

"Yeah, it's just my back again." She stood up and walked out in front of her desk, stretching her back and legs. "Oh crap!"

"What?"

"My water just broke!" Gibbs got up from his desk and was at her side quickly.

"We need to get you to the hospital, Kate; I'm not delivering those babies." He said.

"No, you need to call my husband and tell him to meet us at the hospital first. You're a bad enough driver with out stress and I don't want you talking on your cell phone too. I'm gonna start walking to the elevator; by the time I get there, you should be off the phone with him." She joked, knowing how slowly she moved now. _Great, I was finally going to get some rest,_ she thought. _This isn't fair_.

Both men broke pretty much every speed limit on the way to the hospital. Kate was used to Gibbs's driving, but she still sat there the entire time with her eyes closed, not wanting to see everything speeding past them. Tony called his sister and Kate called her parents and they were all there to see the new babies. Tony arrived at the hospital well after Kate and Gibbs had since he was further away. As he approached her room Tony could hear her screaming for Gibbs to go find him.

"GO GET TONY!" She screamed as she got another contraction.

"I'm right here Kate, sweetie. I'm right here." He said as she walked in and sat beside her on the bed. He kissed her on the forehead and took her hand in his.

Just then the doctor came in. "Well, I see the father has arrived. We're ready to take you for a C-section now, Mrs. Dinozzo. Mr. Dinozzo, you can accompany your wife if you want."

He nodded; he was too caught up in all that was happening. He left with Kate and the doctors, turning around to see everyone sitting in the waiting room. His sister and father were there, as were Kate's parents and her brothers, Abby, Ducky, Gibbs and McGee. He smiled and waved at them as they headed for an OR.

Not long after they had left, a doctor came to the waiting room and told them that all had gone well and that Kate had had a baby girl and a baby boy. Seeing how many people were there to see the babies, he said that immediate family could go visit first and then friends.

Kate had a private room and she lay in bed holding the new baby boy, named Christopher. Tony sat in a chair next to Kate's bed holding the new baby girl, named Hayley. Amy was so excited to have a niece and nephew to spoil. Kate's parents couldn't have been prouder holding their newest grandchildren. Everyone wanted to hold the babies, who were sound asleep. They all had cameras and wanted pictures of the babies and a big family picture. Amy of course volunteered to baby-sit as soon as they need.

After their parents and siblings finally left, Kate and Tony found themselves surrounded by their other "family". Again, everyone wanted to hold the sleeping infants and everyone wanted pictures of them. Kate insisted that they have a picture taken of the whole team.

Kate stayed a few days in the hospital, but when she went home, Tony had a surprise for her. On the fireplace in their living room were four new pictures, surrounding the one of them on their wedding day. One picture of each of the babies and on either side was the pictures of the family and the team.

"I thought you'd like the pictures there where everyone could see them" He said. "Our family, both of them."

The end.

_

* * *

I hope you liked it, please R&R. :)_


End file.
